Natural disaster?
by Lil chap welsh nd proud
Summary: A storm hits, which seems to be getting stronger by the minute,reaching un-natural proportions ,and with Yumi nowhere to be found,it makes the lyoko gang question if this natural disaster..is all that Natural.....Pairings-- Yumi X Ulrich


Hiya everyone, this is my first code lyoko fan fiction, hope you all enjoy :D

**Hiya everyone, this is my first code lyoko fan fiction, hope you all enjoy :- D**

**I wouldn't have been able to write this story with out the help of my Twin brother Rowan, who helped me come up with the story line. Or without the help of My BFF Josie, who introduced my to code lyoko in the first place.**

**And thanks to all of my friends, who are always inspiring me, especially Jordon, thank you for always inspiring me :D **

**:-D**

**So here's the story, Its going to be an **Ulrich X Yumi **fiction, hope you enjoy, and review if you like it, or to send me some inspirational criticism, or advice.**

**Natural Disaster? **

**Chapter 1**

The snowy planes of the ice sector stretched out before them as they all mounted their respective vehicles, Aelita jumping on to the back of the over-wing behind Yumi, before speeding off into the distance.

"The infected tower is due south of your position guys" Jeremy said, his voice seemingly magnified

"Ok Jeremy, I can see it, we're almost there" Yumi said confidently, turning the over-wing in the direction of the tower, the boys following

"Watch it guys, 3 monsters at 12 o'clock" Jeremy said alarmingly

"woo-hoo, time to put our plan- yoo hoo it's us into action" odd announced happily

"Well don't be too happy about it" Ulrich chuckled "we have to fight them first"

"Don't be so glum Ulrich, our plan is full proof" Odd said laughing

Ulrich smiled at this, even though he'd never admit it, he really admired Odd, he always seemed to be able to find the good in any situation.

"Odd you cover Aelita, me and Yumi can take care of the mega tanks" Ulrich commanded

"Ok Ulrich, good luck" Aelita said softly, climbing onto the back of the over board

"Yes Ulrich sir" he said smiling, with a mock salute, before speeding of towards to the tower.

"Ya ready Yumi" Ulrich said

"Always" she said confidently

Together they rode towards their enemy, arming themselves with their weapons. They jumped off of their vehicles, landing gracefully on the frozen ground, hidden my large columns of ice.

Yumi peered around the icy structure to scope out the enemy, and smiled as an un-suspecting block came into range. She leapt into the air swinging her whole body around to gain momentum, before releasing her deadly weapon. It was a direct hit, as her fan hit its target- causing the block to explode, before curving back around into Yumi's expectant hand.

Startled by the sudden attack, the 2 remaining monsters turned, in an attempt to find the deadly assailant, giving Ulrich the opportunity to initiate a surprise attack.

Ulrich super-sped towards his target- the mega tank, propelling his body forwards, using the thrust to hand-spring forwards, allowing him to lay his feet upon the flat surface, before thrusting his sabre into the Xana mark, then kicking the mega-tank away, causing it to roll forwards, before blowing up.

With one monster remaining, Yumi and Ulrich turned towards each other, and nodded in silent agreement, a plan already formulating in their minds.

Yumi slipped back behind the large ice columns, while Ulrich speed towards the final block, his body becoming ridged, as he shouted "Triangulate!" his body becoming a blur, creating the illusion that he was in three places at once.

The block, confused, began to spin rapidly, it its futile attempts to locate the original Ulrich. Suddenly Yumi emerged from the ice upon the over-bike, flying gracefully over Ulrich, and skidding along the ice, twisting towards her enemy, and slicing it across the middle, destroying it completely.

They cheered in triumph as their last foe was defeated, Ulrich placing his sabre back into its scabbard, Yumi doing the same.

Ulrich smiled as he looked over at Yumi, he had known Yumi for many years now, and she had become one of his very best friends, but over the years he had realised that he wanted them to be more than that, but he knew that could never happen, maybe if William wasn't…..

"Urrgh…what's the point" he thought glumly "Nothing could ever happen between me and Yumi….."

As his thoughts turned to Yumi he looked up at her, their eyes locking for a moment, causing Ulrich to quickly look towards the ground, his cheeks scarlet.

"…however much I want it"

Aelita ascended slowly up the tunnel, surrounded by the endless flow of data. She landed softly upon the platform, and made her way to its centre, placing her hand upon the floating monitor, activating the sequence that would shut down the tower, ridding it of XANA's control.

She was suddenly enveloped in a bright light as Jeremy declared "Return to the past now.

**Well there was the first chapter, a slow start I know, but I wanted to introduce the readers to my general style of writing, and introduce the story, the main storyline will be revealed next chapter :-D, hopefuly i can update again soon **

**Hope you enjoyed- Reviews are appreciated :D**

**lil-chap**


End file.
